Hobbits and Weasels
by hobbitsarehairy
Summary: Gandalf the White visits an "old friend" in the Wizarding World and decides to bring along Frodo, Merry and Pippin.
1. Chapter 1

Hobbits and Weasels

Gandalf the White was no stranger in the Shire. He had been known to drop in to visit his dear old friend Bilbo Baggins and smoke pipe weed with him. Gandalf had even volunteered Bilbo to go on a quest with him once. In the end, this led to a great war. Gandalf realized after all this time how much he truly had changed the lives of Frodo and Bilbo Baggins and how much they had truly lost due to his manipulations. That was why he was here: To help Frodo move past the darkness the ring created for him. He was going to bring Frodo, Merry, and Pippin to visit his old friend Albus Dumbledore in the parallel world Dumbledore inhabited. _'At least I openly manipulated them, unlike other wizards I know,' _Gandalf thought as he made his way to the front entrance of Frodo Baggins hobbit hole.

Frodo Baggins answered the door of his humble hobbit hole with a smile and threw himself into Gandalf's arms for a hug. After all, it had been almost two years since the destruction of the ring. "Gandalf, old friend! It's been awhile since you visited. While you were away, Sam wedded a young lass. After hearing of Sam's heroics, she swooned."

Gandalf smiled at the news. "Sam deserves such happiness. I have come to invite you to visit an old friend of mine—a wizard—and to have one more adventure together before Bilbo beats the Old Took in age."

It was not common knowledge that Frodo was going with the elves, Bilbo, and Gandalf to the undying lands. Frodo didn't miss the meaning of his words. His hand reached up to his throat and held the silver chain with the white jewel, as he often did when a desire to feel the ring took over even if it was gone with his finger. No matter how much time went by the darkness never fully left him. After a moment he said softly, almost afraid of hearing what the adventure was, "What kind of an adventure?"

By the end of Gandalf's explanation he was sitting out on a couple of chairs smoking pipe weed with the bewildered gentle hobbit. He had told him of a meeting of wizards that had happened years ago and how one young wizard had wanted to meet again one day. This led to them arranging day when they would one day meet up again. He told of how kids in that world are sent to school to learn magic at age eleven. Frodo thought eleven to be very young. When all had been told, Frodo went off to pack before they fetched his cousins in Crick Hollow.

While Frodo was off packing, Gandalf felt sad, knowing there was nothing he could do to ease the lad's suffering. Though Frodo's kin would be sad, he knew it was for the best.

0

With Frodo's pack packed they rode off together on Shadowfax to Crick Hollow to visit Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took.

Ere they knew it, they were on the porch smoking pipe weed the second time that day, with two more hobbits. Meriadoc and Peregrin had given a similar hello to Frodo's. There, Gandalf told them of the new adventure and asked them to join him. Merry was hesitant, thinking of the last quest, but he agreed after being assured that there would not be a war, orcs, or anything that could hurt him. Pippin took more convincing. He was hoping for excitement and didn't want to go on a harmless visit.

Gandalf chuckled and said, "If you go, there will be enough food even for a hobbit."

Pippin spoke as any young rash hobbit would, "Sounds boring…How much food we are talking about?"

Gandalf let a hearty laugh knowing he was speaking to a true hobbit. "You will have more than six meals a day."

Merry and Pippin had no words to say after this rushed to pack and say goodbye to their families. Pippin had taken quite the beating from his father last time for running and joining a war without leaving any word. Pippin's argument that they'd never told him he wasn't allowed to only earned him another smack. Since then Pippin's parents had been clear that he was not allowed to go off gallivanting in foreign lands without permission. After got over their initial anger, they were proud of Pippin for being a hero in the world of the Big People and of the hobbits. Still, Pippin knew they wouldn't be happy if he left Middle Earth completely, so he decided to leave a note to tell his parents, so they couldn't stop him from going.

It wasn't so bad for Merry. His parents thought he was a hero, but they'd worried about his disappearance. They were on good terms with him again, but they wished to be informed of his whereabouts. Of course, Merry and Pippin's families had blamed each other at first, then eventually realized that it was all Frodo's fault. Merry and Pippin's objections fell on deaf ears. This didn't stop their friendship with Frodo, even though Pippin was underage and his parents had disapproved. Both of their families accepted it in time, particularly when their sons both became known as heroes, but that didn't stop them from blaming Frodo.

An hour later they had packed up all their belongings and said their goodbyes. They rushed back to the home that they shared and were ready to leave as they said they would be.

As Gandalf held up a boot for them to hold on to they were hesitant as they thought Gandalf and Frodo were mad. Gandalf was ancient and Frodo was corrupted by the ring, so it was possible. Of course, they had no idea that this boot was a portkey. Merry nudged Pippin, giving him a look that said 'better play along with them for now' and they grabbed the smelly boot. They felt their stomachs twisting and they began moving very quickly. They thought Gandalf was trying to punish them. When they stopped moving, they saw they were in the center of a dark gloomy room, surrounded by several men.

0

This is chapter one of Hobbits and Weasels. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter

Pippin gazed around the room full of Big People, who were all staring at him as if he were Gollum or some foul orc. He knew that he was safe but that didn't make him any less nervous. Merry was also nervous, but after seeing how calm his oldest cousin was he relaxed.

Gandalf looked around the room, which appeared to be a living room, only to hear Pippin whispering loudly to Frodo. He said, "Frodo, do you think they're going to poke us to death with those sticks?" as he stared at the wizards' wands. "If they are, my sword can do more damage."

Frodo just sighed and reached down to stop Pippin from drawing his sword so he was not perceived as a threat. Then he said, "As long as Gandalf is here nothing will go wrong. He is, after all, the strongest wizard known to Middle Earth."

Sirius approached Gandalf and the hobbits as one would a wild hippogriff and asked "Who are you?"

Gandalf, being as wise as he was, said, "I am known as Gandalf the White and, before you ask, I'm from Middle Earth. I made a promise that I would visit Albus Dumbledore on this day."

Sirius looked around the room gauging reactions to see if any knew if he was expected. Mad Eye Moody was intently staring at the Little People wondering why two of these small creatures carried knives. Arthur Weasley was staring in shock at the man that looked like Dumbledore and the Little People. His wife was more concerned about the Little People, whom she thought to be mere children. Remus, Fred, and George just stared with fascination, and everybody noted how this wizard carried a sword and a staff.

Dumbledore walked swiftly into the living room after hearing a commotion. As he saw one of the four who stood in the room he was in awe. It was Gandalf the Grey, who had promised to visit him over fifty years ago. He didn't look a day older than he had when they met at a wizarding conference. After they met Dumbledore had assumed they would see more of each other but Gandalf had business to attend to back home and realized the only way they would meet is if they arranged a time.

Dumbledore spoke with a tremor in his voice "Gandalf the Grey, you were due fifty years ago. What happened?"

Gandalf spoke with mirth "No, I'm right on time, but I'm known as Gandalf the White now. You said it would 300 years for me, which means 50 years of your time. Your miscalculation is understandable; you were but a boy of 64. You are still but a boy."

Dumbledore eyes widened slightly, "You're right. I miscalculated. But, if you don't mind my asking, how old are?"

Gandalf calculated in his head before saying "over 2000." The Order was shocked to hear this, including Dumbledore, who had suspected that Gandalf was at least four hundred years old, but would never have guessed two thousand. While everybody was busy being shocked, a question occurred to Pippin. Pippin asked with all seriousness "Since when can wizards be young? Can I be a wizard?"

Merry groaned and put his face in his hands, trying not to look interested in the answer until he heard a laugh from Frodo and decided the question was worth asking. Gandalf rubbed his temples and said "It's different in Middle Earth. Wizards came to Middle Earth from a far off land, and we have never been young. As for you, no fool of a Took should ever have the ability to use magic... and that includes Brandybuck's that have Took blood in them... Of course, there is a certain Baggins that could make a fine wizard."

Merry looked just as shocked as Pippin did to hear him slander their family line, but he was even more upset that Frodo, who already had the fame of destroying the ring, would be a better candidate. Merry retorted, "Frodo has Took blood in him too. He's Pippin's second and third cousin once removed."

Pippin looked astonished to hear Merry slander his family name openly and said back, just as quickly, "Frodo is also your first and third cousin removed."

During this explanation of how they were related Sirius found himself groaning at the confusing tree that must have contained even more incest than his own family tree. He soon found himself grinning at the thought there was a family out there that was more inbred than his. Later on he, would be sure to discuss this subject further.

Frodo looked slightly irritated at his cousin's antics and calmly stated "I would rather not be a wizard if I could help it. I've had more than enough adventures. If anybody deserves to be a wizard, it's Sam. Perhaps its better neither of you should be wizards, as you'll soon be a Mayor and a Thain."

Pippin looked horrified at what thought he implied: That his dear cousin was not worthy of learning magic. He quickly corrected himself by saying "Of course you deserve to become a wizard if you want to! You're Frodo of the Nine Fingers!"

Frodo seemed quite weary and even sad to hear the nickname. He decided to distract from the comment by introducing himself as any proper hobbit would. He turned to the Big People and said, "Frodo Baggins, at your service."

Merry took the cue to introduce himself to the crowd. Of course his was much more extravagant than the oldest hobbits' introduction. He said "Merridoc Brandybuck, Esquire of Rohan, Future Mayor of Buckland, at your service."

Pippin, being the last, started grandly to out due his cousins, even if Merry was the only serious competition. "Peregrin Took, Guard of the Citadel, Knight of Gondor, and Future Thain of the Shire, at your service."

Dumbledore laughed at the greetings with blue twinkles in his eyes. Gandalf, on the other hand, looked ready to jump into the dark abyss of Moria where he wouldn't have to deal with certain hobbits. Frodo had mirthful look on his face as he said "You should have seen Merry when he was in his tweens and Pippin was just a young lad. They were more of a handful then they are now."

Dumbledore looked on with curiosity at the group before him before realizing these were the creatures of myth that the wizarding world had dismissed as being children's stories. From the pointy ears to the hairy feet they matched the description. Despite the shock of seeing them, he introduced himself again, as the hobbits missed it, and the rest of the Big People followed.

Sirius stepped forward and said, "Sirius Black, escaped convict of Azkaban, murderer of twelve, right hand man of the Dark Lord, and betrayer of friends, at your service... If you believe my criminal record, that is."

As he watched their faces he saw Gandalf's look at him as if he knew the truth and with pity of some unknown evil. The Little People had varying reactions. Frodo seemed uneasy and his eyes clouded over while he clutched a chain at his neck. Merry, who was slightly nervous, just stepped closer to his cousin and put his arm around him as if to protect him. Pippin, on the other hand, looked a bit afraid and he asked, "You mean Sauron?"

Sirius' only response was "Who?" and that was when Pippin decided that he'd found a new friend. Sirius grew slightly afraid at the look on the Pippins face and the piteous look Gandalf was giving him.

Molly bristled at the greeting Sirius gave and promptly chided him. "What are you thinking? You're scaring the children! Look at the poor dears huddled together. Apologize."

Sirius once again spoke and said, "Sorry. Just having a little fun." After that, Frodo and Merry relaxed and Pippin seemed a little disappointed at hearing this.

With that Molly was satisfied and introduced herself. "My name is Molly Weasley. It's nice to meet you. If you need anything, just let me know."

Pippin, being the brave lad he was, decided to test this by asking the ultimate question. "We haven't had our second dinner. Could you possibly provide us a second dinner? You see, Frodo is so weak with age that he needs more energy and if he loses anymore weight I fear people won't know he's a hobbit."

Molly agreed to make the food. She couldn't fathom how anybody would need two dinners, but she didn't say a word to the guests. Before she set out to make the food, she introduced her husband Arthur to the visitors. Arthur admitted that had one question. "Are you muggles?"

Merry decided to educate his cousin on what he guessed a muggle to be. "It must be a breed of the Big People. Like how Strider is a Man of the West and will live longer than regular men."

Arthur gave him a look that was confused before correcting him. "Muggles are non magic humans." Merry was affronted by the assumption that hobbits could not learn magic. Gandalf, luckily, intervened by saying "There has never been any sign of magic in the Shire, aside from myself. I suppose it could happen but, as long as I'm around it will not."

The hobbits decided let the jest past as they knew his word was final. After all, you never mess with affair of wizards, no matter how much they mess with yours.

As the food was brought out, Pippin turned to Gandalf and exclaimed "Thank you! I love this place, even if it's a little dull. I forgive you, but chances are Merry won't. It's the Brandybuck in him." Merry whacked him on the head with a look of displeasure and Frodo chided him for being rude to the hosts and for slandering his family's name. Pippin apologized and looked down to down to show he was sorry and to avoid another smack from Merry. On the table lay a grand site by hobbit standards: food. Four bowls of stew and Sheppard pie called to them.

Pippin inched toward the food knowing that his cruel old cousins would make him wait until introductions were over. Then an idea came to him. He turned to Molly and spoke. "The food looks delicious if only I didn't have to wait to try it," earning him a dirty glare from Merry.

Molly took the bait and told him if he was hungry he should eat while it's warm. The minute she said it he dashed across the room and was eating. He even warned that if Frodo, Merry and Gandalf didn't it would be gone before they had any. Merry started across the room until he saw that Frodo wasn't coming. He then decided he had no choice but to honor the promise Pippin and Merry had made to Sam. Sam was so distressed that Frodo was so skinny and wasn't eating much that if they were ever with him during a meal it was their duty to make him eat.

Merry crossed the room back to Frodo and gave him a stern glare that one would give to a young child before saying with authority "Frodo, you have to eat or Sam will be very displeased with all of us. If you don't eat, I will tell him and he will force you to make up for lost meals in the Shire. It's your choice."

Frodo then realized that this was why Sam had gone to visit Merry and Pippin without telling him. He couldn't stop the irritated smile at how Sam kept mothering even when he was not there physically. At the same time, he was very much touched by the fact that Sam cared enough to go through all this trouble. Before he went off to eat he said to Gandalf with a tired smile, "This is why I'm glad to see you. You're the only person who isn't treating me as if I were fragile."

Gandalf spoke sharply to him, "If I had known you weren't eating and getting weak I would have done as your friends have." Gandalf of course realized the hobbit was tired of behavior like this but he knew he would be more receptive of it if it came from an older friend.

Frodo raised his hands in defeat as he walked to join his cousins for food on a table that had not been there until now. He just assumed that he must have missed it and let it go. Once he was settled at the table Merry sat next to him all the while giving weird looks as Pippin tried to discreetly sit next to Sirius carrying a bowl of stew and Sheppard's pie. He must have been pretending not to notice as everybody couldn't help but glance at the scene.

Remus Lupin spoke up next "Hello. I'm Remus Lupin. It's nice to meet you." A feel of dread filled the room as the twins introduced themselves. Fred and/or George greeted them with "Hello! Nice to meet you, mates. I'm Fred and he's George or maybe it's the other way around." By this time they had approached Pippin and ruffled his hair and called him a "Good boy," but before they tried to slip the Wonder Witch love potion in his food they thought he still had. Of course the food by this time had disappeared as if by magic, though no spells were cast. They also realized this Little Person was more interested in pestering Sirius, who was still pretending to ignore him, much to Pippin's irritation.

The twins thought about putting it in Frodo's food but saw that Gandalf was keeping an eye on him and they had no desire to mess with a wizard who claimed to be older than Dumbledore. They soon realized there only option was Merry, who seemed to be watching them as if they were guilty of something. Even if they would be guilty soon enough, they felt like they were being wrongly judged. To get closer to their prey they stood on both sides of him and started a pleasant conversation. "So, hobbits are similar to elves, right?"

Merry responded with a jolly laugh "Of course not! Elves are far fairer than any hobbit." Fred and/or George shared a confused look. "Don't be so down on yourself, mate. I'm sure there are plenty of women who wouldn't mind the foot business."

Frodo laughed at the confusion and realized this was one of the differences of their worlds. Merry turned to him to have him explain why he was laughing. Frodo said, "We must have different elves then. The elves we know are the fairest of all earthly creatures." At this Fred and/or George could not help but doubt him as they elves they knew were everything but fair. Before Frodo spoke they slipped the potion in Merry's food. When he looked to his cousin as he began to explain Merry felt something come over him and he saw Frodo in a new light.

**Author's Note: No food was harmed in the making of this story. Hobbits may have been, but it was nothing too serious. **


	3. Chapter 3

Frodo looked slightly alarmed at the expression face took but he did not say anything until he felt Merry's hand stroking his curls. Normally this would not have fazed Frodo but this was different from normal displays of cousinly affection. With fluttering eyes, Merry asked, "Have you been kissed as of late?"

Frodo gave him a sharp look and slapped his hand away before saying, with authority, "Merridoc Brandybuck, what is the matter with you? If you must know, I was kissed in Rivendell."

Pippin by this time gave up on getting Sirius to pay attention to him and listened to the conversation of his cousins. He was shocked to see Merry so affectionate, but he thought that he was just over thinking things until Frodo spoke. Pippin was curious as to whom Frodo had kissed, but he assumed it was Sam. Pippin was shocked by Merry's next move, though not as shocked as everyone else, save Fred and George.

Merry didn't say anything back but instead kissed Frodo full on the lips. Frodo pushed him off with so much force he sent him flying backward into Pippin. Pippin took this chance to hold Merry down before he advanced again on Frodo. It was at this time that Sirius realized that he had to tell the others what had happened so that it could be fixed.

As he spoke, the adults all turned to Fred and George, who were waiting to be yelled at by their mother. Molly whisked them out of the room after demanding to know what antidote was. Fred and George stood there silently, afraid to tell their mother the truth. They spoke hesitantly "There is no antidote, but we're pretty sure it will wear off in a few hours."

That was when Frodo finally showed anger.

Frodo was livid at the nerve of these young Men, but decided to handle them as he would Pippin. "You should know better at your age than to drug an innocent being! You have shamed your mother and your father! Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

Fred and/or George was not sure what was worse: The fact that they were getting a lecture from a child who acted older than they were or the fact he was more upset by the poisoning of his cousin than the actual affects of the potion. They also dreaded the moment their mother would lecture them, but it was worth it for their business. They said, "We are quite pleased with the results of our potion. What right does a child have to lecture us?"

Frodo was silent for a brief moment and all you could hear was Pippin, who was sitting on Merry to prevent him from acting on his new emotions, laughing at the thought that Frodo was young when he would turn fifty-three in a month. Sirius couldn't help but wonder what was so funny about calling the angry lecturer young. Frodo finally spoke once Pippin managed to quiet his laughs. "If you call fifty-two going fifty-three young then yes, I am young. Peregrin, stop laughing; It's not that funny."

Fred and George looked at him in wonder and doubt before mumbling they were in fact only seventeen. How could someone who looked so young be so old? But, then again, the wizard looked quite young for being over 2000. Before Sirius could ask about it, Pippin said, "You're curious to know how old Merry and I are, right?"

Sirius could only nod as Pippin said "Well, I'm thirty and Merry thirty-six. If you think Frodo's old then you should know that our cousin Bilbo will be turning one-hundred and thirty this coming month."

All the people in the room stood quietly in shock except for the strange visitors, who seemed to be surprised at the dramatic response to this fact. Gandalf let out a laugh before saying "As much as I'm enjoying this conversation, we must decide what is to be done for Merriadoc. Any suggestions?"

Pippin, being the little rascal he was, decided to share an old family secret: "We could beat the sense into him. That's what my parents did to me and my sisters."

Gandalf was going to give a snarky response to this, but Molly looked upset so he settled on a tamer comment: "I hope it was a bit more effective on your sisters."

Hearing this, Molly could not believe that this wizard wasn't upset by this news.

Pippin said, "On some matters. They never did get me to stop seeing Frodo after the war. They gave up after the forth beating. It's not my fault that they won't understand that it wasn't Frodo's fault I left for the war!"

Gandalf chuckled at hearing this before turning to Frodo to say, "It must be quite the ordeal, being the one blamed for this."

Frodo sighed before saying "Not really, but it is frightening. When the Shire was taken over, quite a few ruffians were shot down by the Tooks, so I've taken to avoiding them just in case."

Dumbledore, being the voice of reason, suggested a method to cure Merry that would involve no violence. Pippin, of course, looked slightly disappointed by this. Instead, Severus Snape would come to Grimmauld Place. This was agreed upon and Dumbledore left to see if he could find Snape.

The door to the living room creaked as it was opened. Three more Big People came into the room. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter were not sure what to think about these small creatures. Of course, the Little People looked rather silly with one Little Person on top of another Little Person and a third sitting on a table that had been moved to the living room.

Hermione walked forward to introduce herself with Ron following. Ron, being the gentleman he was, avoided beating around the bush and asked "What are you?"

Frodo spoke gently trying to get over the fact that his cousin was giving him oogly eyes from where he was pinned on the ground. "We are Hobbits," he said simply hoping to avoid a complex conversation. Frodo then took this time to introduce himself as well as his cousins.

Harry Potter then grudgingly introduced himself, expecting them to gasp at meeting the boy who lived. When he received no recognition from the Hobbits, he was relieved.

Pippin was beginning to get bored sitting on his cousin. He reasoned that if Sirius was a man and not an enemy he must be strong and heroic enough to hold Merry back, so Pippin jumped up and as Merry started to face Frodo he grabbed his cousin and twisted him to face Sirius. He pushed Merry into Sirius' hands and said, "Hold this," then stalked off to stand next to Frodo to get a better look at Harry's scar. Sirius, on the other hand, had an armful of Hobbit that was fighting to get out of his arms. Sirius decided to stun the Hobbit and save himself some energy.

Gandalf couldn't help but laugh at the predicament before going to Sirius's rescue. He walked over and picked the Hobbit up out of Sirius' arms and laid him on the floor with a bag as a headrest, then sat next to Sirius to explain Pippin's actions. "I'm sorry about Peregrin's behavior. Most of the men he has met have been warriors, so he assumed you would be willing and able to help."

Sirius couldn't help but wonder what the hell he had gotten himself into. These were strange creatures with ways different from man. He also realized, though, that this was the entertainment he was looking for. He didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth.

By this time, Pippin had finally asked the question that he wanted to ask: "Where did you get that scar from?"

Ron was more baffled than he had been the day Hermione explained to him that the potion she was brewing would turn him into Crabbe. "You've never heard of Harry Potter? Do you live in a hole?"

Frodo couldn't help but smile at this as he waited to see what Pippin would say. Pippin's simple answer was "No, I've never heard of him and, unfortunately, I don't live in a hole. My house is a nice place but not so nice as Frodo's hole."

Ron gaped like a fish out of water, astonished that someone didn't know about Harry Potter. Deciding to remedy their lack of knowledge he told them of the great Harry Potter who was the one who defeated You-Know-Who. During his explanation they took on a confused look at the mention of the Dark Lord.

Frodo said, "I'm sorry, but I don't know who You-Know-Who is."

Gandalf answered with knowledge from his last visit. "Grindelwald, I believe his name was. He has been raising an army with the hope of permanently separating the race of men from the race of wizards in this world."

The Golden Trio shared an odd look, confused by the way this wizard separated "men" from "wizards" and thinking that he must be senile with age. Hermione corrected him as gently as she could: "I'm sorry, sir, but Grindelwald is in prison and has been for half a century. We're talking about Voldemort, who wants to subjugate muggles and eliminate muggle-borns like me."

Gandalf had forgotten the fact that wizards aged faster here. Gandalf had long suspected that wizards in this world were not from the same land as wizards in Middle Earth. He cleared his throat and said "I stand corrected. My name is Gandalf the White. The last time that I was here, Grindelwald was the Dark Lord everyone was referring to. Much has changed since I was last here, I see. Much can change in fifty years in this world."

Once Gandalf finished talking, Frodo turned to Pippin and said, "He was around when elves and dwarves were still on friendly terms."

After hearing this Pippin decided to reverse their positions. "Did you know you're amongst Frodo of the Nine Fingers?" he said.

Ron and Harry looked to Hermione to see if she had knowledge of this and even she was baffled. Ron vocalized his thoughts, unlike the others, "Obviously he only has nine fingers. That's nothing compared to defeating the Dark Lord."

Gandalf turned on his heels to make his escape before Pippin tried to drag him in this. As he walked away he could hear Frodo telling Pippin "I'm sure Harry has accomplished much. There is no need to pick a fight over this. Save it for Merry."

"But Frodo, you have a song about you: _When Bilbo found that shiny ring  
>In Gollum's cave of gloom<br>He never thought that it would turn  
>Into a Ring of Doom<em>

_The dragon Smaug, the spiders too,  
>The goblins, the Elven-King,<br>They came to know the power of  
>The Hobbit and his Ring.<em>

_Frodo of the nine fingers  
>And the Ring of Doom<br>It started with a Hobbit  
>In Gollum's cave of gloom.<em>

_The power of the Ring, it grew  
>And Gandalf sat in thought.<br>He knew that it must be destroyed  
>In fires where it was wrought<em>

_For if in evil hands it fell,  
>The earth would know it's end<br>No force of arms would win the day,  
>No army could contend.<em>

_Frodo of the nine fingers  
>And the Ring of Doom<br>Accepted a heavy burden  
>for the fires to consume.<em>

_Frodo of the nine fingers  
>And the Ring of Doom<br>Why does he have nine fingers?  
>Where is the Ring of Doom?"<em>

The Golden Trio digested the song they just heard and had different reactions. Harry and Ron were not sure how to feel about this Hobbit breaking into song without any warning. Hermione thought it sounded nice and realized it was a cultural difference that she should respect.

"If any of you are shocked that he just sang his tale, it's what most Hobbits, Elves, Dwarves, and even wizards such as myself do," Gandalf said.

Ron said, "I've been around wizards my whole life and I've never heard any of them break into song!"

Gandalf said, "I'm sorry for the confusion. We are from Middle Earth, which is a parallel world. I met Albus when he was scarcely older than you. I believe he was sixty-four back then. "

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were shocked to hear anybody refer to sixty-four as scarcely older than themselves. It made them wonder how old the man before them was. Before they could ask, Pippin got a mirthful smile on his face and said, "Guess how old he is."

Ron decided to go first and started with "350?" Only to be told "Too low."

Harry tried "600 years old?" He too was shot down.

Hermione guess was "665?"

Gandalf shook his head. Hermione by this time was skeptical about how old really could be. Before she could try again Dumbledore entered the living room followed by Severus Snape. As he passed by Hermione and her friends he said "Over 2000."

Gandalf merely gave a nod to confirm it was in fact right. He then moved across the room where Snape managed to force the twins near the Hobbit to discuss what they used. Frodo and Pippin soon followed to get closer to make sure their kin was alright, only to realize for the first time he was unconscious. Frodo also couldn't help but stare at this stunning man and felt something that he hoped would pass. They watched as Severus grilled the twins to find out what was in their potion, and soon Severus was mixing up a cure that would make Merry himself again.

Severus countered the stunning spell only to have the Hobbit move forward suddenly toward Frodo. Luckily Pippin was ready and tackled him forward near Severus and forced his mouth open for the potions master. Within a minute he spoke again and sounds quite himself again.

"Peregrin Took, get off me."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating sooner. Enjoy the story!

Hobbits and Weasels

Ch.4

Pippin could only say, "At least you weren't in love with _me_. Imagine the rumors that would go around the Shire!"

Merry could only grumble at this. He was finally able to get up from the dusty floor of Grimmauld place. His face reddened when he realized what he had done to Frodo. Severus then gave the Little People a disgusted look, then stalked off thinking that if the twins would apply themselves instead of wasting time on jokes they might make great potion masters. He didn't wait for Dumbledore to say a word before he walked to the fire place in the kitchen and returned to Hogwarts where he resided.

Frodo could see how nervous his cousin was at facing him and decided to be nice to him and talk to him first. "Merry, forget about this. You weren't yourself, so let's just move on. "

"Thank you, Frodo, it's a relief to know nothing has changed. But I'm curious about Rivendell..." Merry said this with one of his eyes winking at the end of his words. He also knew that Frodo was regretting even mentioning it now.

Molly Weasley then decided that it was late and the travelers must be tired. The fact that Pippin had fallen asleep in his chair, using his arms as pillows with his upper body on the table, did support that conclusion strongly.

Gandalf decided that he would stay at Hogwarts with Dumbledore so they could discuss certain matters without interruptions. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye grew brighter when Gandalf mentioned this. After that was decided, they needed to determine what to do with the Hobbits, as they all seemed weary. "Frodo and Merry, you can stay with Ron and Harry. Pippin can sleep in Sirius's room," Molly said.

Ron and Harry shared an uneasy look as they led the two awake Hobbits to the stairs. They had started up the stairs, but the Hobbits froze at the bottom of the stairs and Merry ask Molly if it would be okay if they just slept on the couch in the living room.

Molly couldn't comprehend why they would want to until Gandalf explained Hobbits were not fond of heights. She soon conceded and waved her wand to make a large enough bed for the two in the middle of the room.

Sirius objected that maybe Pippin too would be uncomfortable on the top floor of the house. Merry, who was still slightly bitter about being tackled and sat on, shrugged nonchalantly. "He won't mind. Between you and I, he's a Took and they love heights. Just a word of warning: He tends to be a blanket thief and he kicks."

Before Sirius could respond Frodo added "Then again, he likes cuddling and has been known to dream his bed mate is a mushroom. Have a good night and I shouldn't drop him if I were you. The Tooks can be very nasty to those who harm their children."

With this Sirius was not sure what to do other than lift the smallest Hobbit into his arms and start the trek to his room. As soon as he reached his room he struggled to open the door as the Hobbit was an active sleeper. He laid the Hobbit on the far side of his queen sized bed, even going the extra mile of putting a barrier of pillows between him and his bed mate. Of course, he made sure his guest was comfortable before settling in on his side to get his beauty sleep.

He was sure how long he slept but he heard a voice and thought Kreacher was in his room only to realize Pippin was talking in his sleep. "Boromir…orcs…it hurts…Strider…the ring…I didn't mean to look…it called me…Gandalf you're alive…don't leave Frodo...don't burn Faramir." During this our young Hobbit was shivering and his face contorted in pain. Sirius felt bad and did something he would come to regret. He took down the pillow barrier to hold the Hobbit to see if they would comfort him. Pippin dreams soon changed to something happier.

Sirius soon fell asleep with the bundle of warmth in his arms. Morning came and he felt something move on him. Pippin was half asleep on him, using his torso as a body pillow. There was a spot where drool was being pooled on his stomach. The minute he heard him mutter about "mushrooms" he knew why he had drool on him. He was not sure how to get up with the Hobbit attached to him until he had an idea. Carefully he sat up and gathered Pippin in his arms to stand up so he could put him back in bed until Pippin latched his arms around his neck. Ten minutes later he still could not get him off of his body and decided to carry him downstairs to see if Frodo and Merry could get the leech off of him.

As he descended the stairs he saw Molly who gave him a look that you see women giving new born babies. Sirius did not think he was cute, though a certain werewolf did, but that is another story that will not be told here.

When Sirius reached the living room, there was nobody to be seen, so he went to the kitchen where all the Weasleys of the house hold were, other than Molly. They all gave him looks; some of amusement; others of cooing. Frodo finally felt the desire to save Sirius by waking Pippin up but Merry beat him to it by saying, "How unfortunate that Pippin isn't awake to share this fine meal. I guess I will have eat his share."

The magic words were spoken and Pippin awoke immediately and jumped off Sirius. He spoke up quickly "If you eat my share I will tell your mother!" Merry looked around as if his mother was lurking around the kitchen. Frodo then had enough of the two and told them both "If you don't behave I'm telling both your mothers! And Gandalf, of course."

This shut them both up and they apologized for their behavior. They all began to dine and Merry feeling bitter decided to get a jab at Frodo as well as fulfill a promise to Sam. "Remember, eat everything on your plate or else were telling Sam."

"Who is Sam?" Ginny asked.

"My gardener," Frodo said.

The twins couldn't help but laugh. One of them—I'm not even sure which—asked Frodo, "What's he going to do? Forget to degnome the Garden?"

Frodo took this with good humor and answered, "He would probably kick me out of my own study and if that didn't work force me to eat. Don't doubt his abilities; he did defeat orcs and a giant spider." Ron Weasley looked particularly impressed by this.

Breakfast finished without any more conversation and soon more of the order showed up, along with Gandalf. Dumbledore was one of the Order members, and with him was Severus and Minerva McGonagall. Introductions were made and, before Minerva could ask, Dumbledore explained that the Hobbits were not wizards.

While the others were conversing, Gandalf sat by Frodo to talk about the journey he would soon make. They talked of the elves and if he had any doubts. "Frodo, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Nothing can heal my wounds and I'm tired of suffering" Frodo said.

Merry overheard and Frodo and Gandalf knew it was time to tell him and Pippin what was to come. Merry stood right in front of Frodo and spoke distantly "So, it's as I suspected. You're going with the elves in a month. Why didn't you tell us?"

The expression on his face was sad as he called over Pippin to let him know too. "I'm leaving with the elves in a month," Frodo said. "The last time I left the Shire, you followed me, but this time you must not come with me."

A tear appeared on Pippin's face. "Frodo, why do you have to leave? You're completely healed right?"

The answer that he received made him feel sadder than a man without hairy feet. (Pippin had an idea that men were less happy than Hobbits because the lack of hair on their feet. He had no proof to support this and Strider very much denied it, but Pippin still thought this to be true.)

"Some damage cannot be fixed even by Lord Elrond and Strider combined. I'm sorry, Pippin, but I need to do this for myself."

Merry and Pippin both felt like their heart was breaking, but they knew this was the way it had to be. Gandalf decided to share something that would hopefully make them feel better about the situation. "He won't be going alone. Bilbo, Elrond, Galadriel and I will be going too."

Merry and Pippin both looked at him strangely and felt more sadness invade their hearts like the night Gollum lost the ring. They knew this was how it was meant to be, but that was not enough to stop their emotions from surfacing. Pippin not sure how to handle this escaped to the living room to squeeze in between Sirius and Remus on the couch.

They both said nothing to the intrusion as they saw how upset the Hobbit was and continued their conversion they had started. They were talking about how they became 'friends' all those years ago. This did bring Pippin some relief as he didn't have to think about what he had learned.

An hour later Frodo walked up to them bring Pippin a gift that would make him have to listen; a piece of apple pie. Pippin couldn't resist the temptation as he smelled the delicious food that would make anybody hungry.

They walked to the other side of the room to talk quietly. Frodo began "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Pip, but I'm tired of the pain. I will miss you and Merry more than you will ever know. I love you both. We still have a month together before it's time." After this he hugged Pippin and let Pippin cry the tears he was holding in.

Pippin hugged back "I know this is what needs to happen but I will miss you. Just promise me that I can ride with you when you go to the Grey Heavens. "

"Of course I will. I wouldn't have it any other way and beside someone will have to console Sam when I leave," Frodo said.


	5. Chapter 5

Hobbits and Weasels

~Ch.5~

Merry and Pippin sat in the middle of the living room and told all the Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Dumbledore about the fellowship of the ring. Gandalf was also there, but I assume he knew the story as he supposedly was there, but I'm not able to confirm this at the moment. Perhaps in a year or two I will have the resources to confirm this.

Frodo decided to rest at this time, as his shoulder was causing him a great pain and he did not want anybody but his kin and Gandalf to know. He was displeased that even they noticed. That was part of the reason Pippin and Merry decided to share the story. They didn't want to trouble Frodo with it.

Pippin and Merry started the story with a question that made most of the wizards curious. "Would you like to know how Frodo lost his finger?" At the nods they received they started: "It began with Bilbo Baggins, who at the age of fifty was forced by our dear Gandalf to go on a journey with twelve dwarves. While he was on this journey, he came into possession of a magical ring was the key to the Dark Lord Sauron's power. Bilbo returned from his journey and adopted Frodo, whose parents died when he was twenty-one. When Bilbo was eleventy-one and Frodo thirty-three, Bilbo left the Shire and Frodo inherited the ring. When Frodo turned fifty, Gandalf sent him on a quest to destroy the ring, which makes it really Gandalf's fault that we left the Shire, not Frodo's as our family still believes. Frodo was planning to disappear without even telling us, his favorite cousins! Luckily for him, we got over this betrayal quickly. Sam told us all about his plans, thus preventing him from making a terrible mistake."

Gandalf had a lightly murderous look on his face. Pippin and Merry were making him look like a villain Frodo like a bad relative. Molly bought their story, which was true but embellished slightly, and was glaring at Gandalf as if he were a monster.

The two young Hobbits started their tale again with renewed vigor. "We had to leave in a bit of a hurry, as the Dark Lord sent servants of his to capture Frodo." The story progressed on until the two Hobbits had to take turns to tell of adventures separate from each other after telling about the Ents who destroyed Isengaurd.

Gandalf then told the tale Frodo and Sam had told him during their recovery after destroying the ring. Ron paled at his description of Shelob. Gandalf even told of Frodo being captured by servants of the Dark Lord, but when he realized that Merry and Pippin hadn't heard about this before he refused to elaborate. He briefly mentioned that Sam rescued him and then they set off to destroy the ring. He ended the tale with Gollum biting off Frodo's finger and the ring finally being destroyed.

I have just confirmed that Gandalf does know the whole story!

Pippin then jumped up to tell the battle of Bywater. He proudly told that it was his family that killed the first ruffian with a bow and arrow. Sirius paled at this and realized Frodo had been telling the truth and he vowed not to hurt the young Hobbit even though he had not planned to do it. Of course during this story Merry and Pippin took it upon themselves to show what a battle looked like with swords or human daggers.

Molly looked outraged to see the weapons. It was one thing to hear about them, but to see these small little Hobbits pull out weapons was almost too much for her. Pippin finished by saying "our cousin has been through much, so we forgive him for his treachery. He plans on leaving us again, but he has learned his lesson and has told us so we won't have to conspire against him this time."

Before Molly could have a word with Gandalf about endangering innocent creatures, there was loud noise coming from Harry and Ron's room, where Frodo was resting. Merry and Pippin rushed up the stairs, forgetting their dislike of heights, to get to Frodo. They found Frodo backed against the wall staring at a house elf. Kreacher was the name of the house elf, and he was muttering about strange beings. "The little people are back... must get rid of them... Mistress never liked them, so they must go..."

Frodo wished he had his sword with him. He pulled out the Phial of Galadriel. Even after all this time it still emitted a bright light. He thought that this Gollum-like creature to would be afraid of the light, but it didn't seem to have any effect on the creature.

Frodo's cousin's arrived and managed to get in between him and the house elf. They stood with their swords drawn waiting for it to move. Kreacher thought that the little people must be crazy to draw out light and kitchen knives instead of a real weapon like a wand.

Sirius got to the room right after the Little People and told Kreacher harshly "Go away." With that the House Elf was gone and Sirius turned to the Hobbits to make sure they were alright. When he saw the blades he wasn't shocked but the phial of light was another matter. It was like looking at the light of a star as it lightened up the darkness that was his family's home. Sirius determined that all of the Hobbits were alright and they soon descended the stairs back to the living room so everybody did not try to fit in the bedroom.

Frodo still held the light in his hand earning odd stares from the wizards. Frodo put the Phial away in his pocket as soon as he saw Gandalf knowing he would be safe. He apologized for his severe reaction "I'm sorry to have startled you but he just was a bit frightening as he looked like Gollum."

The apologetic Hobbit didn't know that they all knew of Gollum and that was why they understood. Soon after the Hobbits had learned that was a house elf the thing Fred and/or George thought their Elves must look like. Sirius then offered to dig out his father's old pensive so they could have proof that an elf can be attractive or ageless after they mentioned how happy they were to know a different kind of Elf.

Sirius soon came back with a big heavy pensive floating behind him. He put on a table as Dumbledore asked one of the residents of Middle Earth to give him a memory of the elves. Frodo declined as he didn't want certain memories being known of his interactions with elves. Dumbledore eventually got a memory from Gandalf, but first he had to explain how the pensive worked.

It was decided that those he wanted to see would look in groups of three so they all could see sooner. The first three that went were Fred, George and Sirius, who were quite eager to have proof of a beautiful Elf. When they were in the memory they saw was a beautiful tall woman with pale skin and long dark hair walking in a court full of flowers and trees. They noticed once they got past her looks that she had pointy ears sticking out from a gold circle crown. Next to her stood a taller man who had long dark hair, had pointed ears and was as fair as the woman but taller. They were also very graceful as they moved across the garden talking. Then they saw in the trees sat several elves all fair singing a beautiful song in a language they had never heard. Once they song ended the memory ended with it.

Sirius could only say one word: "Damn." Fred and George understood why the Merry didn't think he could be compared to such fair creatures. Once everybody had seen the memory, Gandalf told them, "The man you saw walking with the woman was Lord Elrond and the woman herself was Arwen, who is the queen. She is no longer immortal as the other Elves as she chose to live her life with a mortal man; the King. You're lucky to have seen this. The third age has ended as has the time of the elves. Most have left to go the undying lands and as it is there are few amongst the lands."

Merry and Pippin must have been on the same eating schedule as their stomachs both growled at the same time. Molly realized immediately that the poor dears must have been starving because they missed their second breakfast. They were all soon seated and eating a hearty meal to replenish the empty less pits known as Hobbits.


	6. Chapter 6

Hobbits and Weasle's

Ch. 6

After the meal, Gandalf went to find a place to smoke pipe weed, as they'd been discouraged to leave the house. He soon found Sirius and asked if there was a place he could use for a recreational activity. Sirius offered his room his room up. Pippin offered to share some of his pipe weed with Sirius, and Sirius could not resist the temptation to try it. It did not cross his mind even once that Pippin might be too young to smoke.

Ten minutes later Gandalf, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sirius, Remus, Moody and Tonks were all settled in Sirius's room smoking pipe weed and watching as Gandalf blew colorful smoke rings. The twins tried to get in and smoke with them on numerous occasions, in part because Pippin and Merry kept bragging that they could smoke and the twins couldn't. On the second attempt, when they Apparated into the room Gandalf's eyes went white and his staff stood in front of him and a light surround him. He yelled "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

The twins ran from the scene. Pippin thought Gandalf seemed more menacing toward the twins than toward the minotaur. Things would have gone smoothly if the twins had taken the hint and stayed out, or perhaps if the two young Hobbits were not blowing smoke rings at them with smug looks on their faces. Of course, neither of these things happened.

The twins were ready for their third attempt. This time they would Apparate into the closet and listen in. This would have worked brilliantly if the process wasn't so noisy. All turned to the closet and knew that the Fred and George had indeed disregarded the wizards warning.

Gandalf beat his staff down on the ground and before everyone's eyes Fred and George became something other than a human; they became gold fish. The wizards around the room were shocked he would do this to the two as Remus managed to catch them in a bucket of water. They said nothing as they knew warnings were given. Theydecided to continue smoking. They did not want to alarm Molly..

Pippin's face paled. He turned to Merry to express fear for his own well being. "That could have been me after the incident in Moria or even after I touched the Palantir." Merry could only nod as he too knew Gandalf could have done that to him.

As they went on smoking Merry grew curious about who Frodo had kissed in Rivendell and decided to ask even with the others there.

"Frodo, who was the Elf you had an intimate moment with?"

"Meriadoc, that is none of your business!" Frodo stated.

"Was it Sam? The Elf could be a cover story," Pippin said.

Frodo blushed and muttered about young Hobbits needing more tough love before responding "It was Glorfindel. Sam is married!"

Merry and Pippin had grins on their face at hearing his name. Of course it had been the Elf that saved him. Then it hit Pippin that that was the first time they were in Rivendell. The second time Lord Elrond had visited Frodo more than needed and he wasn't his healer. A look of pride crossed his face knowing that his cousin had been with a Noble.

Pippin had to confirm this "after the quest in Rivendell did a certain Lord Elf have away with you?"

Frodo's face turned scarlet he had been hoping they would never find out about his love affair with Elrond. Merry's eyes lit up as he said "Lord Elrond?"

He received a nod in response and couldn't hide his grin "So _that's_ why you never settled down with a lass! You prefer elves!"

Frodo blushed and decided not to say anymore. Gandalf had a strange look on his face at the mere thought of Frodo's past relationships. That did explain why Arwen gave Frodo her spot; she wanted her father happy.

Sirius stared at Frodo in awe. "Nice going." The others said nothing until Merry asked Pippin how he knew when he didn't. Of course this was because every time Pippin tried to visit Lord Elrond was nearby.

A grin appeared on Frodo's face as he recalled a memory "Merry, let's not continue this conversation... or I will have to share what I caught _you_ doing with my fourth-cousin-once-removed!"

Merry's face went white and he decided to change the subject to Pippin's conquests. "At least _I _got somewhere. You should have seen Pippin trying to woo every Elf, Dwarf, Hobbit and Man that he saw. At one time he was trying to court both of Elrond's twin sons! ...Actually, they were oddly receptive of the idea."

Pippin's face flushed in embarrassment. Gandalf laughed and said, "You learn something new about Hobbits every day."

The young Took then asked a question troubling his mind. "So, Sirius, what about you and Remus?"

Merry then saw where he was going and jumped in to help. "You two seem to be very close. Might there be a romantic relationship brewing?"

Sirius said "Of course! We have been seeing each other for quite a while." Remus almost gagged at hearing him openly admit to it. The Hobbits seemed quite amused by it and he decided maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have people know of their relationship.

The conversation was cut short as Molly Weasley loomed by the door inhaling all their smoke. She had decided that they needed to help her clean and she was curious as to what the missing people were up to. She was quite upset seeing what they were all doing and even more curious about why there were fish in a bucket.

Merry did the only the thing he knew that would distract her. He told her what had become of her children. "Your sons are in the bucket. It shouldn't be permanent but you will have to take that up with Gandalf... but if you ask me, they had it coming."

"What have they done this time?" was all Molly Weasley could say.

A/N: Sorry about the long delay which was completety my fault. I sorta forgot to upload the document.


	7. Chapter 7

Hobbits and Weasels

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Gandalf voice took a slightly annoyed tone at the mere mention of the

trouble makers. He told her how the twins had paid the price for not

listening. Most mothers would not be okay with their children being

turned into fish, but Molly was different. She knew the twins

deserved it. She lifted the bucket and took her kids/the fish with

her so she could keep an eye on them. If there was a way for fish to

cause trouble, Fred and George would find it.

Ron stood behind mother after hearing all that and found a new respect

for Gandalf. Ron loved his brothers, but after all the years they'd

tormented him, it was nice to know justice did exist. He thanked

Gandalf.

Harry and Hermione stood back, unsure of how to feel about this, but

in the end they decided it was for the best that the twins faced the

consequences of their actions. Even Ginny couldn't help but laugh at

the predicament they were in. Soon the temporary smoking room was

vacated, only because it was dinner and no kind person would deny

Hobbits a meal.

The wizards were all sad to know that their guest were leaving and

there was no guarantee they would see them again. Sirius was the

saddest, knowing they were leaving and soon the house would be empty.

Now, Dumbledore would be slightly sadder than Sirius as the wizard of

his dreams was leaving him to take a journey of no return but, of

course, nobody else but Dumbledore was sadder than Sirius. Molly, on

the other hand, was definitely sadder than the kids were, because the

hobbits let her mother them. So she was probably the third saddest

person.

It was soon time for bed, so the Hobbits had a plan to get revenge on

the twins. Of course, Frodo agreed to help his kin (meaning he was

not there during this conversation so it was assumed he would agree.)

Due to the lack of magic that our small friends had they decided to

turn to Sirius for help but the trick was getting a chance to talk to

him alone. So Merry came up with a plan that was sure to work as

Molly Weasley adored Pippin. So he told her how Pippin had slept

better with Sirius nearby and was hoping to get assistance in helping

convince the man to let Pippin stay in his room again.

Molly walked up to Sirius and let him know that the poor dear would

stay with him tonight and even though it was his house he knew not to

defy her. With the plan in action Merry, Frodo and Pippin were soon

on their way to stay with Sirius under the guise that Merry and Frodo

were being good cousins and escorting their kin up. This was

immediately after a two hour disappearance where Severus gave Frodo a

short tour of Hogwarts and a potion to help him sleep. Frodo still

had not been informed of the plan.

Once they were all upstairs they turned to Sirius and told him their

plan for revenge. Sirius of course was very much interested in

helping, so he promised to do all that he could possibly do to help. A

plan was soon created and they all went to bed—Sirius' bed, as they

did not feel up to walking down the stairs. Sirius could not help but

groan at how convenient it was and decided to sleep on the couch to

make sure there was room for the Hobbits. His home was overrun with

kids and small creatures which he truly enjoyed for the most part.

Morning came faster than anybody could hope for. Of course the

hobbits had been up a good while before everybody else along with

Sirius to perform their prank. The grand plan was very simple and

came down to Sirius changing Gandalf's beard to bright fuchsia pink

using the twins wands just to frame them.

Everybody was soon up after hearing Molly yelling her children who

were actually innocent for the first time ever. She soon relented so

they could enjoy the last moment they would have with the guests. She

prepared a fine breakfast, fit for hobbits, in hopes that it would

hold until their second breakfast. The table was full of chatter to

the point where you could not hear the other the side of the table.

Gandalf soon after announced that it was time they depart as he had

affairs to take care of.

Molly was the first to embrace the hobbits in a farewell hug. As it

turned out they all fit in her arms nicely. "I will miss you dears.

Take care and visit as soon as you can." Then turned to Gandalf and

said "take care. It was a great honor meeting a friend of Dumbledore."

Arthur then said his farewells along with Remus and Tonks. Moody

stood and still looked at them with suspicion but considerately less

than he had before and gave a curt nod good bye. Harry, Ron,

Hermione and Ginny all said their good byes before the twins. Fred

and/or George politely said "It was nice meeting you all. Despite you

getting us in trouble you were worthy adversaries," to the hobbits,

mainly Merry and Pippin, who shared their grin. They soon turned to

Gandalf and said "You're a great wizard and we shouldn't have crossed

you. We're sorry but you did teach us one thing…Dumbledore is one the

nicest wizards we know. "

Gandalf said nothing to this and let the farewell continue as he knew

it would take time to finish it. Sirius was next to say good bye to

Gandalf as Dumbledore was talking with the hobbits. Sirius couldn't

help but grin as he said "I'm glad you visited," before turning to the

hobbits as Dumbledore went to say farewell to Gandalf in the other

room.

Dumbledore said quietly "I wish you well on your journey but I wish

more than that you didn't go."

Gandalf sighed sadly "It's time for me to go. The time of man has

come in Middle Earth so I must go. It was great seeing you again."

Their hands met in a firm grasp and they held it for a long time

almost as if they were conveying their feeling for each other. As

they went to join the others they couldn't help but smile as they saw

Pippin launch into a hug with Sirius before the man could react.

While Pippin held on to him he finished speaking to the Frodo and

Merry. He looked down at Pippin and finally got the rascal to let him

go.

"Before I go Sirius may I ask something of you," Pippin said sweetly.

Sirius looked hesitant but conceded a moment later. "Sure. What is it?"

Pippin smiled as he asked "Can I name my second future son after you?"

The older man couldn't help but gape before realizing how touched he

was by this and responded "Of course you can."

Gandalf couldn't help but chuckle hearing this. Frodo was also

grinning as he said "Faramir and Sirius. The lasso that marries you

really will have no say on your children's name."

The oldest Wizard in the room stepped forward and the hobbits took his

cue. They all grabbed on port key which happened to be another item

men wore on their feet; a sock. Moments later they were gone and

Dumbledore's face showed more sadness than most in the room had ever

seen before. When they returned back to Cricket Hollow Merry and

Pippin were only there for a moment before they took off dashing to

try to explain where they had gone off to now.

An hour later noises were heard from the Took residence but nobody

thought anything of it as they knew not to mess with that clan. The

Brandybuck's on the other hand were not angry at all but none the less

very loud given the fact of how many lived there.

Gandalf then rode Frodo and him back to Bag End after calling

Shadowfax to him. They soon settled down to puff rings to relax after

the ride back. Gandalf left as soon they were done smoking and

briefly said to Frodo with a distant look "I will see you soon at Grey

Heavens." Off Gandalf the White rode, knowing that this truly would

be the last time he would set foot in the Shire.

~The End~

I hope everybody enjoyed the story. If you liked this one I plan to

write a series of one-shots which should at the very least be

entertaining.


End file.
